Tower Of God: Elek
by gilkeyalphonzo
Summary: We've all heard of the story of Bam the one some called a God while also a Monster well what if the tower it self felt sorry for his struggles and decided he wouldn't be the only one destined to change the tower. Leon Elek Shinso brought to the tower from another world and given powers by the tower watch how our story changes as a new God or should i say Monster changes the tower.
1. Chapter One: The Second Irregular

**_It has Begun_**

**_Change is Coming_**

**_But so is a New_**

**_GOD_**

Stone, cold, hard stone thats all i saw as soon as i opened my eyes but thats given since im starring at the floor though now that i think about it how'd i even get here in the first place the last thing i remember was the... voice.

**_Your wish shall be granted_**

**_Yet for a price_**

**_You wish for adventure_**

**_An I wish for change_**

**_I shall grant your adventure_**

**_And you shall grant me change_**

**_More shall be known in time but first_**

**_Open your eyes young one_**

**_And bring change to MY tower_**

**_The Tower Of God_**

_

I believe I at least have an understanding of what happening i get to go on an adventure but along the way i must bring change to the..tower i believe it was called..thats fine with me now off the floor.. and the second thing i see in the tower is a white humanoid monster rabbit looking thing.. not bad at least it's better than the floor.

"Welcome to the tower what do you seek fame, riches, power, women cause all can be found at the top of the tower" hmm i didn't think it could talk interesting "uh hello i guess let me think" i dont really know whats happening at the moment so yeah. Why is looking at me li..MY HEAD IS GOING TO SPLIT IN HALF... MY BODY IS TEARING ITSELF APART... AHHHHH.

_

**_YOUR POWER_**

**_SHINSU_**

**_YOUR SOUL_**

**_THAT OF A GRAND DRAGON_**

**_YOUR _****_BODY_**

**_ONE WHITH THE SHINSU _**

**_USE IT WELL_**

**_AND USE IT WISE_**

**_I SHALL HAVE MY_**

**_CHANGE_**

**_AND YOU SHALL HAVE YOUR_**

**_ADVENTURE_**

**_THOU YOU SHALL ALSO HOLD_**

**_A CURSE_**

**_ONE THAT SHALL SERVE YOU WELL_**

**_REBIRTH_**

**_THOUGH DONT RELY ON THIS CURSE_**

**_DEATH AND REBIRTH ARE PAINFUL THINGS_**

**_ONWARD MY SUCCESSOR_**

**_CHANGE OUR TOWER_**

_

The voice..I see so thats how it is no wonder my head felt like it was going to split in half and my body tore itself apart I had the god of the tower speaking directly in my had while giving me power and a new body. Though now i look like an idiot rolling around on the floor holding my head..oh the embarrassment.. oh well time to dust my self off. Now that im standing up i truly feel like one with my body and my power the SHINSU i can feel it all around and if i focus i can can sense what my new body looks like. Long like really long silver hair.. i think i need a hair tie.. oh and silver eyes ok so a silver look not bad oh and copper colored skin.. i think i like my new self and these clothes are nice to black jeans and a silver long sleeve.. makes sense.

Anyways now that thats done i think i have a few quest- "I see your done with your little chat" figures the dude relized what was happening the whole entire time so i guess he'll know what to do "so what do i call you you can call me _Leon_ by the way" why does it look like hes waiting for something "call he _Headon _Guardian of the First Floor of the Tower" oh now that it self says a lot "so _Headon _now that thats taken care of and my head is clear let me tell you what i seek i se- _Headon _if you'll excuse me for a moment i be right back" now how to deal with our little eavesdropper hmm let me try this. I flex my shoulder blades and out come a pair of what i would call SHINSU wings hmm draconian looking black with silver lining nice anyways here goes nothing.

_

A woman and a man could be seen heading towards a destination when suddenly the man speaks "_Lady __Yuri _why are we going back you have to get black march" the lady just runs faster while shouting "I forgot there's supposed to be a second irregular coming through" the man just shakes his head after what his Lady just said "Evan look he right there getting off the floor" Evan questions his Lady's curiosity and looks down towards the irregular "eh now he actually looks strong unlike the last one" Yuri pulls Evan closer while stating "yeah this is more handsome than the other one whatever his name was" Evan looks at her wondering if she landed on her head at some point "you realize thats not what i wa-" Yuri suddenly pushes Evan away while getting swept up by something Evan than looks toards where she went "wha.. this shouldn't be happening what have we gotten ourselves in to."

_

While Yuri and Evan are talking Leon flys up in the air and starts flapping his wings "this is so much easier than i thought it'd be so a dragon huh i guess thats all i have to think about" he states then lifts up his hands than silver SHINSU forms around them than takes the shape of black and silver dragon claws "huh so i was right though this is kinda tiring" Leon then looks towards Yuri and Evan and swoops towards them and back to where he was though he's disappointed cause he only caught the girl he than stares at her and his eyes start to slit like a dragons and starts speaking in a menacing tone "you know i don't like eavesdroppers much s-" once his eyes fully form he looks into hers and sees her soul.. a truly beautiful soul ont that only seeks adventure but is lovked down in a cage.. he than starts talking to her in his normal carefree tone"you know what can you fly" she looks at him wondering what changed his tone "well yeah but can you let go of my neck its uncomfortable" he than tilts his head than looks towards his claw and lets go of her and turns his hands back to normal "oh yeah my bad i forgot miss.." she stares at him wondering what changed his attitude "oh Yuri and umm.. you know what this is bothering me what changed your attitude so suddenly" he than starts gliding back towards the ground and with out turning around he speaks two words "your soul"he lands on the ground and turns around "its beautiful but it seeks for adventure but it cant its stuck in a cage looking for a way out" he than turns around and walks towards Headon whitout waiting for her reaction "So _Headon _what i seek is.. no what i **_lust_** for is beautiful souls so i guess you can say i seek for women" he tells Headon while pocketing his hands and smirking then Yuri starts to shout while running up behind him "hey so i dont have a beautiful soul" she shouts while putting her hands on her hips but Leon chooses to continue before answering her "and i also seek adventure.. a grand adventure like the one told in stories the ones that contained pain, sorrow, laughs, struggles, but also love" he then turns so towards Yuri "so what do you say to a grand adventure.. we get to go on an adventure and i can find out just how breathtaking your soul truly is once we form a bond stronger than blood during our adventure" he says while extending his hand towards her and she reaches and takes hold of his hand "you.. you better keep this promise dont go dieing on me" then they let go off hands and Headon tells Leon the test he must take to pass this floor "pop the ball within the veil of extreme SHINSU but that should be easy for you thats why" he then taps his cane "you shall face two ells who haven't eaten in days" "ok then" Leon says while walking towards the test though Yuri missed that as she was talking to Evan about her future adventure till she heard how Headon rose the stakes of the test and starts arguing with him while Evan watches Leon calmly walk in to the veil and release his wings and his hands and feet turn into claws and he flys towards the eells and they charge back but suddenly stop _"__Lady Yuri" _then the ells start to run but Leon doesn't let them and starts lashing at them and Evan see a silhouette of a dragon start to form around Leon _"__Yuri__"_then Leon simply massacres them _"**Yuri**__" _Evan shouts and and Yuri and Headon looks towards him but all he does is is point forward with out looking towards them unable to look away _"Leon"_ so the look towards Leon and Yuri drops her jaw while Headon smirks.. why simply because they saw Leon standing atop the two ells while licking their blood off his claws but thats not what surprised or interested them no the silhouette of a massive black and silver dragon eating the elles is what did.

_

I finish licking the blood off my claws and it suprising feels normal anyway i think i need to pop the ball so i hop off the corpses and walk towards the ball and as im in front of it i hear Yuri shout "remember you have to keep your promise and not die on me or else I'll kill you my self" while she smiles and to be honest thats one of actually the only beautiful smile I've ever seen. I look towards her and say "im looklooking forward to the day we go on an adventure together _Yuri"_

i look towards the ball "_Yuri Jahad_ thats my whole name remember that and dont go back on the promise" i smirk and look towards her and shift back to normal while keeping one hand as a claw and bow towards her _"Leon Elek Shinso _at your service miss _Yuri Jahad" _i then pop the ball with my clawed hand and shift it back to normal and pocket my hands then i notice everythings fading so i smirk "oh and _Yuri _if you keep smiling like that i can only lust after your soul so much before i lust after your body" as everything faded out the last thing i saw was.. her blush and i feel great.

**_And there we go this is my fanfiction of Tower Of God I think its great but like barely anybody does so anything with it so i wanted to give it a try and depending on the reviews i might make this a long story oh you might be able to tell but a lot of the characters in the story might be a little different to match the way the story is gonna go._**


	2. Chapter Two: New Friends

**_Taking a Life_**

**_Gaining a Few Friends_**

**_Lifes Options_**

Green grass, a blue sky, hills, and mountains thats what all surrounded Leon when he awoke on the next floor. Leon stood up an looked around when he suddenly saw a... yellow cube flying in the sky 'i might be crazy' Leon couldn't accept such a thing but then "_Welcome Regulars to the floor of Test"_ 'i think i hit my head' Leon finally broke but then he realized that this must be normal for the tower or how else would there be a flying cube _"-now for a warm up you see we have a number of 401 Regulars thats an odd number so bring that down to 200 k now ready set GO!!!"_ After hearing this Leon took off in a sprint to find a vantage point.

A black haired boy facing a poly-eyed giant, a blue haired boy facing a poly-armed giant, a humanoid alligator throwing a person off a cliff, these three hold an future encounter with our hero two friends and one who he will kill this is the fate of the tower.

Currently Leon could be seen running from a group that are shshouting cruses at him "all i said is that your all weak so i don't want to kill you" and suddenly the curses got louder "fuckin damit" lucky he saw a mountain and ran up it but when he made it to the top he came face to face with a Alligator "hold up if your an alligator why are you up here" and suddenly the alligator readies his weapon "to hunt my prey you silver turtle" Leon saw him getting ready to lunge and tried to summon a weapon **_shinsou draconian weapon style spear _**a spear formed from his shinsou a midnight black spear formed then a silver dragon slivered up from the pommel coiling around the spear and right before the blade it opened its jaw threw the pole to where it looks as if the blade is reaching out of its mouth **_spear of the silver night formed_** right before the alligator cleaved him in two he brought up his newly formed spear "not today either leave or die" the alligator simply jumped back and got ready to throw his weapon "so be it" Leon reared his arm back "**ENDLESS NIGHT OF SILVER**" Leon roared as they threw their spears a stream of silver flew fast and bypassed the alligators red spear and pierced right threw the alligators heart causing it to fall of the edge of the cliff, Leon was forced to jump to the side else he get pierced himself though he should of jumped to the other side cause now there's no cliff under him "whyyyyyyyy" _"And stop no more killing any more an your disqualified now for part two for teams of three you must be hold each other by the end of the count down 10...9...-"_ Leon surprisingly survived the fall though now that he look around there seems to be two boys staring at him a blacked hair boy and a blue haired boy when the latter speaks up "how did you fall out of the sky" Leon simply pointed up and both boys looked up to see the top of the mountain "i jumped the wrong way" both boys look at him as if he's an idiot when the black haired one speaks up "do you want to join our team" Leon then sits up correctly "sure an by the way my name is Leon" the blue haired boy puts his hand on Leon's shoulder "Koon" the black haired boy follows suit "Bam" "_3...2...and 1 times up hold on to each other"_ the next thing Leon saw was a white light.

**_Sorry about the short chapter anyways till next time ciao!_**


End file.
